


Happy Place

by captain_0bvious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Gen, Lakes, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Racing thoughts, Stars, Suga is a sweetie, beaches with sunsets, dinosaur fossils, meditation of sorts, mindfulness, night sky, strawberry fields - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_0bvious/pseuds/captain_0bvious
Summary: Just a bunch of your favourite characters struggling and being guided by others into their happy place, state of mind, using mindfulness in various ways.See Akaashi's Lake at night, reflecting the beautiful, sparkling night sky, surrounded by pine trees, a lone island in the centre of the lake, with his boyfriends.Oikawa's space exploration with Iwa by his side.Tsukki's dinosaur digging and his strawberry field gathering.Nishinoya's walk along the beach at sunset, dipping his feet into the splashing waves.Kageyama's forest exploration, the scents of the trees.And many more, take your time to explore with them through various area's, fantasy or real.





	1. Akaashi's struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, all of whats gonna be in this is a kinda mindfulness/meditation technique thingy i learnt last year, that i found helped me, and that i've started using again recently with myself, when done right, it really works wonders, so, i've written it out how i remember, but if any of you also practice this, and have tips, that'd be appreciated. Or, if you want to try it out, just kinda follow with this or look it up yourself.

Something was wrong with Akaashi. Bokuto could sense it. He was quieter than normal, and more withdrawn, with his face drawn into a pinched expression, with an occasional wince. The final straw was when he muttered, 'stop that!' with a firm shake of his head, paying no heed to the babble that was coming out of the third years mouth.

 

Pausing in the walking, Bokuto carefully dragged his friend to a nearby bench, who offered no resistance, eyes looking eerily blank. He sat Akaashi down, crouching in front of him so he could stare into his boyfriends eyes. Slowly Akaashi blinked, slowly registering the shape in front of him, realising that'd stopped moving. Sluggishly moving through his racing thoughts, he felt the anxiety he'd been keeping at bay come flooding back, the panic overwhelming his eyes as his breathing picked up.

 

"Hey, hey, hey! Akaashi! Calm down okay? Just close your eyes, and listen to my voice, understand?"

 

With a small barely noticeable nod, Akaashi closed his eyes, shuddering as the thoughts got louder in the sudden darkness. Until a cool, calm, unusually quiet voice cut through it all, radiating light.

 

_"Okay, Akaashi, just start with breathing okay? Nice and simple, in and out. In through your nose. Out through your mouth. Can you do that for me?"_

 

Another small nod, as he slowly fell into the familiar rhythm, allowing Bokuto to guide him. With each breath he could feel his energy expanding, and the thoughts starting to slow a bit. 

 

_"Okay, good. Just keep listening to me. Feel yourself start to relax, all your muscles becoming loose. With each breath, feel yourself get rooted in the ground, so that if you float, you can come back down. Just keep breathing, and feel yourself sink into the ground, becoming rooted in it all."_

 

Bokuto paused, assessing him. Watching as the tension started to melt off him, he smiled softly, and answered a silent text from Kuroo, asking where the two of them were. 

 

_"Do you feel relaxed? Can you feel yourself rooted to the earth?"_

 

A sigh answered him, accompanied by a hum, every breath brought a wave of distress to Bokuto, a silent plea for help, which he readily answered.

 

_"Good. Now, feel yourself float from your body, carrying all your stress and thoughts with you, keeping tethered to your body as you float higher and higher..."_

 

He could feel it now, the gentle detachment from his body, with the tugging of his bodily connection, and the weight of his thoughts. As he detached more, he had an awareness of where they were, and in his minds eye, he could see the two of them become dots on a world globe, until he was deep into space, a tether connected to his body all he was aware of. Distantly, he was aware of the rooted feeling, but he was occupied with the feeling of space.

 

_"Once you are high enough, feel the infinite space before you, and know that nothing could harm you here. With this knowledge, release that stress and all those thoughts. Dispose of them out here in the space. When that is done, take the time to just explore, and enjoy the serenity of space, when it comes to be too much, just start to anchor yourself again, and squeeze my hands when you have returned from your expedition."_

 

With a deep breath, Akaashi released the stress, tension and thoughts he'd been carrying, unconsciously releasing a sigh of relief as the roar of thoughts quietened to a meek whisper. His body, still tense from it all, going limp as the burden was relieved, and a small smile graced his face as he felt it all dissolve into the vast emptiness. He extended himself out into the furthermost reaches of the infinite space, enjoying the sights of the stars and planets, compared to everything, he felt small, but, also that he could do anything. Time passed as he allowed himself to enjoy the tranquility, how much, he was unaware, but eventually, he started to get overwhelmed by the sheer size of everything, and slowly dropped back to his body, feeling the pull of space still. With a gentle squeeze of Bokuto's hands, he settled fully into his rooted body.

 

_"Welcome back, Astronaut Akaashi. I hope your expedition went well."_

 

His smile widened at the silliness, he was starting to feel more relaxed now.

 

_"Now, go to somewhere relaxing, somewhere you enjoy, be there alone, or someone who makes you happy and simply, enjoy it. If any thoughts attempt to disrupt you, let it pass by, like a stray cloud."_

 

Each breath he took, took him to a beautiful spot by a lake, surrounded by a plentiful forest. The night sky reflected off the mirror like surface, as he dipped his feet into its shallows. Either side of him sat Kuroo and Bokuto, laughing merrily, and splashing their feet. Just the simplicity and pure enjoyment pulled a laugh out of him, surprising Bokuto in front of him. Stars twinkled in the dazzling sky above, a few wispy clouds briefly passing by, but not yet obscuring the view. He basked in the beauty and tranquility the lake brought him, and he lay back, keeping his eyes on the night sky, relaxing further, unaware of the fog that silently slid across the lakes surface, it was only when he felt the temperature drop that he realised something was wrong. Sitting up, and touching the fog, he gasped in fear. The thoughts had returned, with a vengence, and they lashed at him with everything they had, destroying the peace he had established, his face contorting into a grimace, which Bokuto picked up on.

 

_"Akaashi? What is it? Without breaking from this, tell me what is occurring."_

 

**"Bokuto-san. Help! It's coming back! Its all crashing around me! I, I can't control it! I thought I left it behind, but it chased me until it caught up. Why can't it leave me alone? Why must it plague me so? Where has my careful peace gone? My walls that I so carefully constructed? I, I, I can't do this! I can't keep running, I can't keep fighting. I'm so tired Bo. I don't want to fight. It hurts too much, please, help!"**

 

Bokuto inwardly crumpled at seeing him in such a state, so he changed tactics. 

 

_"I'm here Aka, I'll never leave. I'll help you fight, I'll become your guardian, just trust in me, can you do that?"_

 

**"Yes."**

 

Permission in place, Bokuto picked him up, legs automatically wrapping around him, and face nuzzling into the crook of his neck, and he took the two of them to Kuroo's, aware of the tears wetting his shirt.

 

_"Aka, just listen to me, keep breathing steadily, and anchor yourself to me. As we move feel your troubles just flow away, like a river, I'll be here so you don't wash away. Just let everything else wash away okay?"_

 

With a small, barely felt nod, Akaashi tried just that, picturing a river but before long the river felt more raging than gentle, soon overcome with rapids and it left him feeling battered, gasping for breath, and tired. A yawn escaped and with a more gentle flow he drifted off, clinging to his Bokuto as a lifeline, whimpering and wincing as he slept. With comforting movements, Bokuto carried his raven haired boyfriend home, unable to grab his keys, he ended up knocking instead, "Hey hey, did you forget your- oh, come in."

 

The two came in, and in well practiced moves, Bokuto sat on the couch and kept rubbing Akaashi's back, while Kuroo grabbed some blankets and put on some calming music and lighting aromatic candles, lavender just to ease his anxiety, as well as a few others that are his favourite scents, of pine, peppermint and of rain. Slowly, in his exhausted state, Akaashi calmed down, relaxing more, and snuggling into his boyfriends, a content smile lighting up his face.

 

_In a far off place, under a dazzling night sky dotted with stars, lay three boys on a grass carpet before a shimmering lake. Surrounding them were pine trees as far as the eye can see, the scent filling the air, as the sound of hooting owls filled the air, joining the sound of laughter and splashing as the boys migrated to the lake, never quite disturbing the water enough to cause ripples across the whole surface. Looking across the lake, the pretty faced black haired boy with curls stared at a younger reflection of himself sitting on a lone island in the centre of the lake, staring into the dark depths that lay deep below the surface._


	2. Space Exploration

He was floating. Detached. Barely aware of his surroundings. A low buzzing filled his ears. How odd, it seemed like someone was talking to him.

 

"...wa"

 

"...kawa!"

 

"OIKAWA!!!" 

 

_"Yes Iwa? What is it?"_

 

"I've been trying to talk to you for a while, where'd you go?"

 

_"Floating high. Above us all. Its so, freeing, and light, I feel nothing up here, its so peaceful. I can feel-"_

 

He stumbles, not paying attention to walking, surprised, Iwaizumi catches him, and looks at his distant eyes. Iwaizumi helps Oikawa back up, who winces as pressure is applied to his knee. 

_"How funny, my knee hurts. I can't feel anything else, but this, I can, almost like an anchor..."_

 

Used to this, Iwaizumi easily lifts his friend bridal style, carrying him the last block home, keeping a close eye on him. Oikawa was just there enough to open his house so Iwa could carry him in, soon, he was lying on his bed, knee elevated, staring up at the stickers on his ceiling, ice pack resting on his knee. 

 

_"Thank you Iwa. You always look after me. The pain is going now, thats good, right? I'm just here, floating, in the stars, painfree."_

 

He closed his eyes, humming contently, unaware of the look Iwaizumi was giving him, and looking over his knee, watching it swell a bit.

 

**"Oi! Tooru! Can you hear me?"**

 

" _I can hear you Iwa."_

 

**"Okay, great space cadet. For now, stay up there, and just stay completely relaxed. Just listen to my voice, can you do that?"**

 

_"Of course I can."_

 

Satisfied, Iwaizumi leaned back and took a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. Despite of how much of a regular occurrence this was becoming, particularly when Oikawa was stressed, Iwaizumi could never get used to it too much. He took a few minutes to compose himself, so that none of his panic showed through.

 

**"Okay, so just take deep calming breaths and as you listen, imagine my voice reaching out to you up in space, anchoring you to me, to earth."**

 

 

_"But Iwaaaaaaaaa, I like being up in space. Its so peaceful, and calming, and so big, it goes on forever, there is no worries, no problems up here. But, for you I will."_

 

Oikawa kept his eyes shut, letting Iwaizumi's voice wash over him, feeling it start to tug him back to earth. Wincing as he feels the pain more.

 

**"As my voice anchors you, let it in its own time softly pull you back down to earth, to me, let it ground you, and in your own time, just open your eyes."**

 

He gave a small nod, unaware of the small sigh of relief that escapes Iwaizumi's mouth. Slowly he gets tugged down from space as he focuses on his voice, wincing more as the pain becomes more apparent, squeezing a hand that is placed in his own, accepting painkillers that are pushed into his mouth, and chasing it down with juice through a straw, before leaning into the body beside him.

 

"Hajime, thank you."

 

"Anything for you, Tooru."

 

"Do you have any milk bread?"

 

"... No, I'll make you some later."

 

"Can we practice tomorrow? I want to work on my serve more"

 

"..."

 

_**WHACK!!** _

 

"OW! IWA YOU BRUTE! I'M ALREADY INJURED!!"


End file.
